


Everyone Deserves a Lil Snack

by Willow_bird



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil from outside perspective, Bisexual Matt Boyd, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Matt & Nicky Bro-TP, POV Matt Boyd, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, The Foxes Witnessing Andreil Being Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_bird/pseuds/Willow_bird
Summary: Matt and Nicky just want to get a snack from the snack and ice room at the hotel they're staying at after the Fall Banquet. They don't expect to see a different kind of... um...snackingtaking place when they get there.
Relationships: Matt Boyd & Nicky Hemmick, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 42
Kudos: 673
Collections: All For The Game random short stories





	Everyone Deserves a Lil Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some fluffy drabble and I have no regrets. I hope you enjoy!

“Okay okay okay, but like - _why_ would you choose to be with a female of the species when you could have a nice hard chunk of man to run your tongue all over instead, that’s what I don’t get.” Nicky was looking at him with wide, confused eyes - utterly flabbergasted and admittedly mildly inebriated. 

Matt chuckled. “Nicky. It doesn’t _work_ that way. I like both. I just do.”

“Yeah, yeah, got that. But _why_. Girls are all…” He made a face and clenched and unclenched his hands several times, then used them to make an exaggerated outline of an hourglass figure in the air between them. “Just like… so squishy.”

“Nicky, there are plenty of guys that are squishy too. Just last week you went on a fifteen-minute rant on how… wait, what was it you said…?”

“Chunky bois are the best bois and are the pillows of the dating world!” He hugged his pillow for emphasis and then fixed him with a serious stare and pointed a finger at him. “And that’s B-O-I, Boyd my yummy bro-friend. Get that right.”

Matt laughed and shook his head, not bothering to fight the grin dominating his face. Being around Nicky was pretty much always a blast, and he was glad that they’d decided to room together for the night. With Dan not being able to be here because of her sister’s wedding this weekend and Aaron off with Katelyn, he hadn’t really been looking forward to moping by himself all night. He always could have hung out with Renee and Allison, sure - but lately it kinda seemed like those two wanted to go off on their own more and more and he didn’t want to get in the middle of it. So Nicky had offered to be his date to the banquet and share the room with him and he’d been grateful. 

And really, for all that there had been the potential for disaster - the banquet had gone pretty well! Sure, a couple of fights had almost broken out but no one ended up getting punched or kicked out, and there hadn’t been any sneaky shit pulled with the seating arrangements this time either. He liked to think that on a whole, his team had had a great time - and now that they were up at the hotel it was looking to be a really fun night. 

“Got it,” he agreed with his friend, tossing back the last of his drink and rolling with a distinct lack of grace off the bed to grab another from the stash they’d brought with them. “B-O-I, and all the love to the chunky bois. What I’m saying is that the soft bits aren’t why you don’t like girls. You don’t like them because you’re _gay_ an’ they just don’t do it for you.”

“And you’re gay-ish! Which, like, you should fix that. Gay is way better. Jooiiiiiin uuuussssss!”

“Aw Nicky if I were single and you weren’t promised to a sexy German you know I’d give it all up for you.” He tossed his friend a wink that probably would have been way more effective if he hadn’t been drinking for the last two hours - but Nicky had also been drinking so the other man giggled and swooned anyway. 

“Look, we can _totally_ still make out. For serious. Erik is _so_ fine with it, and like, honestly, he’d _love_ to watch because you are _fine_.” Nicky’s attempt to wiggle his eyebrows involved way too much cheek movement and Matt almost dropped his drink he started laughing so hard. 

“No, thank you,” he said between gasps as he caught his breath. “Honored, but I’m good.”

“Aww okaaaaay,” Nicky pouted, but he didn’t push - and Matt appreciated that. 

Nicky could sometimes be a bit… overbearing. He was a big personality and that was a lot for some people to handle. Moreover, whenever he felt threatened he only got louder - which was why he clashed with such explosiveness with Jack and some of the other freshmen (and basically anyone that poked at him about his sexuality). It also meant that he could come on a bit strong and sometimes didn’t know when to let something go. When Nicky had first found out that he was bisexual things had almost gotten to the point where Dan was ready to get him kicked off the team for harassment, but Matt had asked her to let him talk to the other man first. After sitting him down and laying it all out, Nicky had clearly felt awkward and embarrassed (and a bit ashamed, Matt thought) - but he’d apologized and backed off. 

Sometimes he could still get a bit much, but he backed down quick enough when you pointed it out. Usually, alcohol meant he was less likely to be able to keep himself in check, so Matt was impressed and actually rather proud of his friend for being willing to let it drop there. 

Nicky gave a gusty sigh and flopped back on the bed with an extra dose of drama, flinging his empty plastic cup to the floor. “Well!” he announced, shifting to look at him, but moving in a way to where he was hanging half off the bed upside down. “If I don’t get me a Boyd-snack, I demand sugar. To the vending machines!”

“What do you want? I can grab something for you,” Matt offered. It was genuine enough, though he’d be lying if he didn’t admit (at least to himself) that he was also thinking about a loud, tipsy Nicky bouncing around in the hallway when Kevin, Andrew, and Neil were in the room right across the hall from them. Andrew wasn’t shy about pulling those knives, even on his cousin, and Kevin was his own breed of nightmare. Neil was an agent of chaos and there was no telling when he’d feel gracious enough to intervene with either of the two of them so it was better to assume he’d be no help at all if they attracted the irritation of Knife Boy or Lecture Man, and Matt would like to keep his good night intact thank-you-very-much.

Nicky fixed him with a hard look that was completely ruined by the fact that he was both rosy-cheeked and upside down. “Matt. Matty. Boyd. Matty-boy. Matty- _Boyd_. My Boyd-friend. Dearest.” He paused. “Seriously, it’s unfair how many ways I can play with your name. I like it.” He grinned, then giggle-snorted and tried to sit up, but ended up rolling off the bed with a light thud. 

Matt grinned and shook his head again - he did that a lot around Nicky. “Come on, then. Up you go.” He stepped forward and held out a hand, then hauled the other man up and wrapped an arm around him until he was sure he was steady. Nicky wasn’t _actually_ all that drunk, and Matt knew he could hold his liquor pretty well - but he liked the drama and Matt didn’t mind indulging him. 

“Okay okay okay, I’m good. Not that I mind you holding me up.” He winked even as he pulled away and moved to get his wallet from his bag. Matt grabbed his own then double-checked to make sure that he had his room key before they headed out the door and down the hall. 

The vending machines were in a small room right on the corner by the elevators, along with the ice machine, and it was a quick walk. However, just as he reached for the handle to pull the door open he looked through the small window and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him, his whole body going still and his mouth dropping open in utter astonishment. 

Neil and Andrew were in the room - which on its own wouldn’t exactly be shocking. People needed snacks after all and Andrew’s sweet tooth was infamous. It was more the fact that Andrew had Neil pressed against the vending machine and was making out with him like it was the only way for him to get the last snickers bar. Another half-second had him realizing that not only was Neil pressed up against the vending machine, but his legs were legit _wrapped around_ Andrew’s waist and the shorter goalkeeper was holding him up like it was absolutely nothing as he ate at his mouth. Neil’s fingers were tangled in Andrew’s blond hair and Matt was sure he’d never seen that amount of passion from the striker off the exy court. Fuck, he wasn’t sure he’d seen that amount of passion from him _on_ the exy court.

“Matt? What are you-- Oh my G--!” Matt launched at Nicky and slapped a hand over his mouth, dragging him around the corner before he could finish announcing their presence to the two in the room. 

“Shh!!!” he hissed, his whole face hot and his hands shaking and his heart attempting to take on the USC Trojans on its own. 

“Hnm mghff mhn hndr mn,” Nicky complained, frowning at him then looking back toward the corner. 

“Sorry. Um. Promise to be quiet? I don’t wanna die.” Matt offered a small, sheepish smile, and when Nicky rolled his eyes and nodded he removed his hand. 

Nicky studied him for a moment, then looked back toward the corner and the chamber of mysteries just beyond. “Did… did I really just see what I thought I saw?” He looked back at Matt and grinned brightly. “I _totally_ saw that, right? Andrew and Neil, _snacking_ on each other in the snack room!?” His voice rose excitedly and Matt winced.

“Shh! Yes. Um. Wow. Yeah. Oh man, if they catch us we’re -- Nicky! What are you doing?!” 

But Nicky was already moving, darting back around the corner. Matt hurried to follow him, intent on dragging his ass back. He’d toss him over his shoulder and haul him back to the room if he had to. He was not dying tonight, _no thank you_. 

Neil and Andrew were _incredibly_ private with their… whatever it was they were doing. Personally, Matt had his money on them being friends with bennies. That or hate sex - but he preferred to think that Andrew and Neil were actually friends rather than any of the other weird twisted theories floating around as to why the two spent so much time together and why Neil so willingly switched rooms with Aaron at the end of last year. 

Nicky was convinced it was true love, but Nicky was Nicky - and Andrew had proved he was weirdly territorial about his “things” long before all that shit that went down last March, so Matt wasn’t too inclined to believe there were deeper feelings involved. 

As Matt drew even with Nicky again, he ducked down so that he wouldn’t be seen through the window and grabbed his friend by the arm, tugging insistently. “Nicky!” he hissed. “This is a bad idea. Come on. Andrew had _knives_ and Neil probably won’t be forgiving enough to stop him from using them if we end up cockblocking them.” He knew _he_ wouldn’t be all that forgiving, anyway. Dorm life meant little to no privacy, and being a collegiate athlete magnified that by about a thousand. He really lucked out this year rooming with Aaron, since Aaron was pretty willing to work things out with him so they both had the dorm to themselves for some special time with their girlfriends. 

“Nicky!” he tried again when Nicky didn’t even look at him. The other man’s eyes were wide as he peeked through the window, his mouth dropped open in astonishment. This, Matt thought, was a bit of overkill - it wasn’t like he’d never seen two guys making out before. This was _Nicky_ they were talking about here. Sure, one of them being Andrew and the other being Neil definitely had respective shock value, and boy were they going _at it…_ Anyway - now was not the time. “Come on, don’t you think it’s weird that you’re watching your cousin make out?” he whispered this time, trying to convince him that it was very much in his best interest _not_ to be spying on Neil and the tiny psycho. 

“They aren’t making out anymore,” Nicky whispered back without looking away, then pointed at the window before reaching for him with a grasping hand. He missed twice before managing to grab a fistful of his shirt and jerk him up. He even stepped aside so that Matt could take his place. 

Matt closed his eyes at first, sure he was about to see parts of Andrew and Neil that he just _did not_ need to see - but after about point-two seconds curiosity demolished his willpower and he opened his eyes. 

The first thing he noticed was that both of them were completely clothed, _thank fuck_.

Neil’s feet were back on the floor but the two were still pressed close and… Andrew was holding Neil’s face. Not only that, but Neil’s head was bowed so that the few inches of height difference were vanquished, so that their foreheads rested lightly together. As he watched, Andrew gently rubbed his thumbs over Neil’s cheeks, brushing over his scars. The striker’s eyes were closed but there was a small smile on his face that was more delicate than any expression he’d ever seen on the other man (and as his best friend, Matt had made it a point to catalogue his expressions, because that was just something best friends did, okay?) - and then he looked more closely at Andrew. 

The monster wasn’t smiling, but his face looked… _different_ than it usually did, which was saying something because Matt still couldn’t tell the difference between him and Aaron without the armbands or various attached persons to give him a hint. Especially since Andrew got sober and stopped grinning like a madman, his and Aaron’s default was eerily similar in its blankness. 

Right now, though? Andrew’s expression wasn’t blank. It was… _warm_. He was pressed close to Neil, touching him, and now Matt could see that Neil was touching Andrew just as much - the striker’s hands hooked around the back of the monster’s neck - and he looked more at ease and relaxed than Matt had ever seen him. He looked… peaceful. 

Neil’s eyes opened and his lips moved as he said something too softly for Matt to hear through the door. Andrew huffed, then said something in return before kissing him downright _sweetly_ right on the lips - an almost chaste kiss that was so like the little shows of affection between himself and Dan that Matt distractedly wondered if he’d somehow been harpooned into a parallel dimension or something. 

As he watched, Neil began to fucking _glow_ \- his smile was just that bright, that precious, and Matt couldn’t help but find himself smiling as well. Andrew stroked Neil’s cheek, rolling his eyes but clearly amused, then he tugged Neil down and _kissed him on the fucking forehead_.

The sound Nicky made wasn’t human, and Matt jumped out of his skin, having forgotten that Nicky was there at all - but apparently he was, and he’d scooted right up next to him so that he could continue to spy through the window too. 

“Shh!!” Matt reached for Nicky and clamped a hand over his mouth, then looked into the room and saw that it was too late. Neil and Andrew were both looking at the door, looking at the window, looking _through_ the window -- looking _at them!!_ Neil’s expression was surprised and a bit alarmed but Andrew’s…

Matt was seeing his own murder in the blackness of that glare. “RUN!” He grabbed Nicky and bolted, half tripping and slamming into the wall as he took the corner too quickly while hauling an uncoordinated Nicky with him. He skidded to a halt before their door as he heard another door - the door to the snack room - slam open with terrifying force. 

“Go go go go go!!” Nicky was babbling, looking anxiously over his shoulder as Matt fumbled with his pocked to pull out that stupid little plastic card with his stupid big hands out of the too-tiny little pocket he’d slipped it into. 

“I’m going! Got it!” He almost dropped the card and slipped it into the card-slot. 

“Matt.. oh God, Matt he’s coming!! Hurry!!”

The light blinked red. He’d moved it too fast! Cursing under his breath, Matt tried again and almost sobbed in relief when the light turned green. He was turning the handle and they were falling into the room a second later. Literally. He was on the ground with Nicky half on top of him and the sound of quick, angry footsteps far too close behind them. 

“Shit! Shut the door!!”

Nicky writhed, twisting on the floor and grabbing the edge of the door. Just as Andrew and his _knives_ came into view, the door slammed shut and clicked. Two loud thumps echoed against the door and Matt jumped at each one. His heart was beating so damn fast he couldn’t hear himself think and he was gasping for breath as if that short, narrow stretch of hallway had been a full court and he’d just run a double set of suicides along it. 

There was a long, tense moment of silence, then a final thump against the door that made Nicky whimper (okay, maybe it wasn’t only Nicky) before the soft shuffle of retreating footsteps. Matt very carefully pushed up to his hands and knees, crawling toward the door and pressing his ear to it. He didn’t hear anyone talking, but after a few moments he heard a door open and shut that he was _pretty sure_ was the one right across the hall where Neil and Andrew were staying with Kevin. Not that he was feeling suicidal enough to check. No thank you. 

“So, um, I think I’m fine without snacks,” he said shakily as he turned around and sat with his back against the door. 

Nicky blinked at him, then grinned and devolved into semi-hysterical giggles that Matt found himself joining in on. 

“Oh.. my god… Matt!” Nicky gasped between giggles. “I… I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. I was listening to Erik read my eulogy. Everyone cried. Sia was at my funeral.”

Matt snorted and shook his head, calming himself enough to take several deep breaths. “Okay. Alright. That was… I don’t even know but it’s a fucking miracle that we’re even alive so right now we have to agree never to talk about it to anyone, ever.”

Nicky’s eyes grew dramatically wide. “Whaaaaat? But Matty! This is _golden_ gossip here! They were macking on each other in the snack room! Then! THEN! Oh my God MATT did you SEE how fucking ADORABLE they were being!?”

Yes, yes he did, and now he can never unsee it and his view of Andrew was forever… well, not changed, because he _did_ come after him with a knife, but altered at least. He was sure of one thing though, and that was that there was no way in hell that Andrew and Neil were hate-fucking. Not after that. He might even be willing to reconsider his friends with benefits angle, but he had a lot of money on it so he wasn’t going to count it out completely. 

“Come on Nicky. I know you don’t want to die.” He pushed himself up to his feet and flashed his friend a grin, offering a hand to help him up. Once he did he gripped his shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Drinks?”

Nicky pouted but reluctantly agreed that it was best they didn’t share what they’d seen with anyone. Their greatest chance of survival come morning when they could no longer hide in the hotel room was if they pretended they hadn’t seen anything, and that meant telling _no one_ \- and especially not bringing it up to Neil or Andrew.

This proved to be the correct decision when they entered the lobby the next morning to find Andrew and Neil already downstairs with Kevin. Neil and Kevin were watching something on Kevin’s phone, but Andrew looked like he was waiting for something. For them. While cleaning his fingernails _oh so casually_ with a knife. He looked first at Nicky, then met Matt’s eyes and when neither of them said anything about the night before or even _looked_ like they were going to say something ill-advised, he turned away as if they weren’t even there at all. Matt felt Nicky physically deflate as the tension of near-death seeped out of him and he gave his friend a small grin. 

“Well that was narrowly avoided,” he murmured quietly enough not to be stabbed over. Nicky nodded quickly in silent agreement. 

Then the other backliner grinned. “Hey, at least _someone_ got a yummy snack last night, am I right?”

Matt groaned and rolled his eyes. This man was gonna get him killed.


End file.
